Ребекка Шугар
Ребекка Шугар ( ) — американский аниматор, композитор и режиссер, известна как сценарист и художник раскадровки «''Времени приключений''», и как создатель мультсериала «''Вселенная Стивена''», который дебютировал на Cartoon Network в 2013 году. Это сделало её первой женщиной-создательницей шоу на Cartoon Network. Написанные и раскадрованные эпизоды * Пилотный эпизод Первый сезон * «Laser Light Cannon» * «Cheeseburger Backpack» * «Together Breakfast» * «Cat Fingers» * «Lion 3: Straight to Video» * «Alone Together» * «Maximum Capacity» * «Rose's Scabbard» * «Jail Break» Второй сезон * «We Need to Talk» * «Keystone Motel» Третий сезон * «Alone at Sea» Четвёртый сезон * «That Will Be All» Пятый сезон * «Change Your Mind» Другое * «Steven Universe: The Movie» Изображения Tumblr nx2rdxkOrg1qhjcclo1 500.jpg|Crystal Gems Halloween, 2014. Jasper Early Concept by Rebecca Sugar.jpg|Ранний концепт Яшмы. HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 1.jpg|Концепт-арт Рубинов, Март 2015. Rs Pearl Jeans.jpg RS an amethyst.jpg RS casual garnet.jpg HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 2.jpg|Концепт-арт бесйбольных костюмов Кристальных самоцветов, Март 2015. HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 3.jpg|Концепт арт для эпизода "Hit the Diamond", Март 2015. Secrets out.jpg Saturday night.jpg Tumblr ngtj3gQgVv1qhjcclo1 1280.jpg Holly_Blue_Agate_concept_1.jpg|концепт-арты Голубого Агата, Июль 2015. Holly_Blue_Agate_concept_2.jpg Tumblr niayhbB6Pz1qhjcclo1 500.jpg Famethyst concept.jpg|Ранний концепт Аметистов из Зоопарка. Rebecca sadie.png Pearl and amethyst and kpop.jpg Saturday garnets.jpg Lars n' Sadie.jpg Halloween 2013.jpg|Хэллоуин 2013 Becca16.jpg Waterwitch.jpg Rebecca Sugar Pilot Drawing 20161210.jpeg|Зарисовки пилотных версий Грэга, Жемчуг и Розы Кварц. SU Poster 2017.png|Постер для Make-A-Wish Foundation. Pearl Art by Rebecca Sugar.jpg Sitting.jpg Amethyst and Pearl.jpg Steven and Pearl.jpg Art by Rebecca Sugar(2).jpg.jpg 923857 506260009525426 1899891500 n.jpg OriginalStevonnieSketches.jpg Young Pearl by Rebecca Sugar.jpg Pearl and ame stretch.jpg Lapis by Rebecca Sugar.jpg Screenshot-2018-6-16 Rebecca Sugar on Instagram “Long week”.png|Автопортрет|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BkGQQxvgJ9D/?taken-by=rebeccasugar SDCC 2017 signing card rough sketch.jpg|Скетч для постера на San Diego Comic-Con 2017. Garnet and KO by Rebecca_Sugar.png|Гранат и Кей О PD sketch.PNG|Розовый Алмаз Rebecca Sugar Steven Diamond Days Drawing.jpg|Стивен в костюме Розового Алмаза. CDOuZHEC1v4.jpg|Голубой Жемчуг B1m6X V5s Q.jpg|Жёлтый Жемчуг PANq6m38x-s.jpg TP9x ktE6Xw.jpg Change Your Mind promo by Rebecca Sugar.gif|Промо-арт для Change Your Mind. Интересные факты * На комик-коне 2016 Ребекка призналась, что она бисексуальна и по её словам, привлечь внимание к проблемам ЛГБТ и прав женщин в сериале заставил её опыт как бисексуальной женщины. * Любимый персонаж Ребекки — ГрэгРебекка подтверждает на Reddit то, что её любимый персонаж — Грэг. * У Ребекки есть кошка по имени Лев. * Камень Ребекки Шугар — Рубин. * Ребекка сказала, что если бы она была самоцветом, то она бы была Рубином (возможно это связано с предыдущим фактом). * Ребекка Шугар играет на укулеле, которое она часто использует для демо-записи. * Ребекка Шугар написала книгу «Ответ», которая была проиллюстрирована Тиффани Форд и Эль Мичалкой. * По словам Ребекки, сказанным в интервью для телепрограммы «CN Side», родители могли бы назвать её Норой. Интересно, что Стивен мог бы так называться, если бы родился девочкой. * Любимые мюзиклы Ребекки: Music Man, Fiddler on the Roof и The Wiz. Ссылки Примечания ar:ريبيكا شوغر de:Rebecca Sugar en:Rebecca Sugar es:Rebecca Sugar fi:Rebecca Sugar hu:Rebecca Sugar it:Rebecca Sugar pl:Rebecca Sugar pt:Rebecca Sugar pt-br:Rebecca Sugar ro:Rebecca Sugar tr:Rebecca Sugar vi:Rebecca Sugar Категория:Сотрудники Категория:Сценаристы Категория:Режиссёры Категория:Продюсеры Категория:Художники раскадровки Категория:Композиторы Категория:Создатели комиксов